1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing apparatus and more particularly to a device for storing and dispensing leader material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,810, entitled Snelled Hook Holder, issued to Curtis A. Stevenson on Oct. 11, 1977, teaches a snelled hook holder which includes a hook penetratable member for releasably receiving the point of the hook, a spacer member in the form of a bent wire and a coil spring mounted transversely of the hook penetratable member for receiving and holding the leader in tension between adjacent coils of the spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,202, entitled Fishing Tackle Storage Case, issued to Richard M. Wille on Aug. 9, 1977, teaches a generally open frame member which has a series of coil springs attached by their ends to threaded studs on the interior of the frame. The opposite free ends of the springs are each opened for the attachment of one end of a lure, the other end of which is hooked, under tension of the spring, to a spaced fixed attachment means or to an oppositely mounted spring. Each frame is adapted to be attached to one or more identical frames by demountable hinges and the two outermost frames are provided with covers to give a completely enclosed storage case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,541, entitled Fishing Leader Tender, issued to Robert Brent Henrichsen on Feb. 1, 1977, teaches a fishing leader tender which has an elongated base and a pair of hook engaging blocks attached near one end of said base and tension spring means attached near the other end. The fishing leader tender is particularly useful for holding ganged hooks wherein more than one hook is tied to one leader. The base is flat and preferably rigid with a clip attached to the spring means to engage the loop of the leader. The blocks have soft hook engaging means, such as cork, on an edge opposite the spring. The hook engaging blocks are preferably movable longitudinally so that they may be adjusted to hold a particular length of leader. The leader tender may be hinged in the center to fold more compactly and may be incorporated into a fishing box, either externally or internally. The base may be equipped with a pair of elongated legs and a rod holder to form a rod tender.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,755, entitled Snelled Fishhook Holder, issued to Harry J. Lindgren on Feb. 23, 1971, teaches a snelled fishhook holder which includes a block of material having a plurality of positions in one end to receive the barbed end of a fishhook. The block of material is substantially rectangular in shape and has a plurality of guide slots in the end opposite the fishhook positions, to receive the fishhook leaders extending therethrough. A plurality of lateral grooves is provided across the one end juxtaposed to the positions for receiving the fishhooks and corresponding guide slots on the opposite end of the block to receive knots in leaders extending around the block. Fishhook positions may be spaced along the flat surface of the block to accommodate other lengths of leader.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,554, entitled Fishhook Remover and Leader Storage Device, issued to Richard P. Tice and Donald L. Galbraith on Feb. 8, 1977, teaches a reusable storage device for a fishhook and attached leader which includes an elongated body formed of a semirigid material with longitudinally spaced oppositely facing grooves at opposed ends thereof. A hole is formed through the body to receive a hook shank. The hook may be placed through the hole and thereby engaged with the device while the attached leader is wrapped about the body utilizing the opposed grooves for storage purposes. A curved slit is provided through the body extending from one longitudinal edge toward an opposed edge for receiving and securely holding the leader end. One groove may be utilized along with the remainder of the body as a device for assisting in removing a hook from the mouth or throat of a fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,228, entitled Cartridge for Fishing Flies and Leaders, issued to Elvin J. Schaefers on June 21, 1977 teaches a cartridge for separate attachment and storage of a plurality of fishing flies with leaders attached to them, and for winding the leaders separately upon the cartridge. The cartridge includes an open area centrally located within the cartridge for the separate attachment and storage of the flies, and a plurality of side-by-side tracks for winding leaders attached to the flies upon the cartridge and a device by which the leaders are attached to each of the flies may be brought into position to be wound separately on the side-by-side tracks which form the periphery of the cartridge. Each of the leaders is wound separately upon a separate one of the tracks to prevent entanglement of the leaders. The cartridge also includes a device for separately securing the ends of the leaders upon the cartridge after the leaders have been wound thereon, and a case for the cartridge.